Love at First Sight
by kate9801
Summary: Meredith who is also a doctor like Derek has recently been involved in a hit and run car accident and is brought to Seattle Grace. She has touch and go moments and she is eventually in the clear but what she doesn't know is that Derek is falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Sight **

**This is my first story so I hope you like it. **

**~Katie :)**

**Chapter 1**

It's a nice sunny day in Seattle which is rare. It time for the doctors to start their shift at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. It is Callie Torres lucky day since her dad cut her off she has no money so she decided to work a shift in the ER. She thought it was going to be a slow day but she was wrong.

"Seattle Grace Emergency go ahead," said because she happened to be running the ER that day.

**"**_We have a Jane Doe with some serious injuries ETA 5 minutes_," EMS person answered back.

"Karev, Stevens, Yang, O'Malley ambulance coming ETA 5 minutes be ready."

All the doctors put on their trauma gowns and head to the ambulance bay to wait. They hear the sirens coming in.

"All right here we go."

The ambulance pulls up and they quickly get out of the ambulance and open the back doors. When the doctors saw her face they couldn't help but gasp because her face wasn't recognizable and she had at least 6 broken bones maybe more.

"We found her on the side of the road my guess is someone did a hit and run."

"Oh my god that's terrible who would do something like this," all the doctors replied.

"Take her to trauma room 1," yells at the doctors.

**So what did you guys think of chapter 1 there is more to come. Hope you like it ~Katie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked my first chapter and I promise that the story will get better. Thanks for Reading ~Katie **

** Chapter 2**

"Someone get a head CT and page Shepard."

Minutes later Derek Shepard the nicest and the most dreamiest guy walks in.

"What do we have here?" he asks.

"A hit and runs she's a Jane Doe."

"I can tell okay did you order a head CT?"

"Yes we did we were actually about to take her up."

"Okay then lets move."

and were sitting in the room waiting for the CT to pop up. So while they were waiting they just talked about how could someone does this to an innocent person.

The CT results came in and it showed that Jane Doe had a cerebral hemorrhage.

"We are gonna have to get her to surgery right away."

"Okay I'll call the OR and tell them you're coming."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**So what did you guys think of that chapter. I realize that this chapter is short but I promise you the story gets better. **

**~Katie **

**Chapter 3**

Derek is a very talented surgeon of course there was a few touch and go moments in Jane Doe's surgery. Jane Doe coded twice and had lost a lot of blood.

"Someone page Sloan."

"Right away doctor," one of the nurses answered.

Dr. Sloan oh he is very different from . He unlike Shepard was a very hot doctor but he was also an ass and a player. Dr. Sloan is a plastics god and Seattle was glad and very lucky to have him.

"How can I help?" Sloan asks.

"Her face has a lot of lacerations and I think she might have hearing and breathing problems," Shepard answered.

"Well I don't think she has breathing problems but I think I might need to drain the ear of access fluids."

"Okay whatever you need."

Dr. Sloan goes into the scrub room and scrubs in and then he checks to see how bad Jane Doe is.

"I'm going to need a suture kit so I can stich up her face and make her one of my master pieces," Sloan smiled under his mask.

"Right away Dr. Sloan," Stevens answers back.

After Dr. Sloan sutures her face and drains her ears of access fluids and Dr. Torres is working on resetting her bones that's when Jane Doe decides to code again.

"Charge to 100, clear." Dr. Sloan orders.

"Damn I think her brain is hemraging again, I'm going to have to get a CT to see if I need to go back in," Shepard orders.

"It didn't work charge to 200, clear."

Jane Doe comes back after charging her two times. Jane Doe's CT reports that she is hemraging again. Which means Shepard needs to go in again.

Her surgery went successful no coding or bleeding. They take Jane Does to the ICU to be monitored. Dr. Shepard is the one who is on call tonight so he is the one who is monitoring her. he felt really bad for this woman.

"Why would someone do this to you," Derek said while stroking her hair or what's left anyways.

Derek knew there was something special about this girl he just couldn't put his finger on it. He was thinking to himself I'm going to have to meet this girl when she wakes up if she wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you think that Jane Doe is going to make it? Any guesses on who it may be? When do you think Meredith will appear? I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**~Katie **

** Chapter 4 **

"Jane Doe is awake ," one of the nurses reported.

Derek walks into the room and flashes his dreamy smile as he always does to comfort his patients.

"Hey how's it going? May I ask what your name is?"

"I think…..it….is…Meredith….Grey."

"Well hello Meredith my name is Derek I'm one of your doctors."

"How am I doing?"

"You were touch and go you had big lacerations to your face and a hemrage which means you had a big….."

"I know what that means I'm a doctor," she interrupts.

"Oh you are? What hospital do you work at? I also didn't know that," he says while again flashing his dreamy smile.

"I worked in Boston I was just moving back to Seattle."

"I hear Boston is a pretty city."

"It is especially in the fall," she had to smile.

Meredith and Derek kept talking for a little while longer about her work and his, where they are from and whatever they could think to talk about. They got a long really well and they had a lot of things in common. The whole time Derek couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful and how nice she was to him. He couldn't wait till she recovers he wanted to ask this girl out.

Derek pager sounds he reads it and it says 911 ambulance bay.

"I'm sorry I gotta go.'

"It's okay see you later."

**Hey so what do you guys think of the story so far. I apologize in advance for my spelling it isn't the best. If you guys want to know more or ask me any questions or have any suggestions follow me on Twitter at Kate9801. **

**~Katie **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this next chapter.**

**~Katie**

** Chapter 5 **

Meredith asked if she could go to the cafeteria today she wanted some social interaction with actual people. She arrives at the cafeteria and she smiles because she sees Derek who has come to see her every day. She doesn't know why he does. Derek sees her and waves her over to come sit with him.

"Hey you're out of your room," Derek said.

"Yeah well I needed a little social interaction I was getting bored," she laughs.

"I could see that but you do get social interaction from me," he laughs and he even smiled a little bit.

"You don't count," she says slapping his arm.

"I'm hurt," he puts his hand on his chest and his mouth is wide open.

"You know what I mean," she says adding a little chuckle.

"I do I was just messing with you," he smiles.

"Can I ask you a question Derek?"

"Sure you can."

"Why you always in my room talking to me my brain is fine right?"

"Uhh….," he couldn't tell her he liked her. What would she think."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys I accidentally posted the same chapter twice but I fixed it now. So sorry again for the confusion and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **

**~Katie **

**Chapter 6 **

When Derek was at his apartment he couldn't stop thinking about her and what she said to him. He was thinking about her beautiful dirty blonde hair and her beautiful blue eyes and what it would be like to be with her. He would have to get up the nerve to answer her question and eventually hopefully….. ask her out.

"She is going to be mine," he says with a grin.

For some reason she didn't know why but she couldn't stop thinking about Derek. She loved his dreamy eyes, that wavy black hair and those dimples; oh those were amazing she loved it when he smiled. His smile made her feel like she could instantly be happy even if she was sad. Meredith couldn't stop thinking to herself, "_Does he like me?"_

"I don't think I would mind now lets see how long it takes him."

**Sorry these chapters are so short the way I write them they are only 1 page of notebook paper so I never realized how short they were. I hope you keep reading anyway. Thank you.**

**~Katie **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been on for long time I have been busy this summer **

**Thanks and Enjoy **** ~ Katie **

**Chapter 7 **

The next day at the hospital Derek was changing into his scrubs and he was thinking about asking her out. He was going to check on her.

"Knock, Knock how's it going?"

"Oh you know the usual being bored out of my mind," she laughs.

Derek couldn't' help but laugh at that comment she made. He also couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she is even in a hospital gown which he could see threw.

"_God why does he have to look so good and oh god the hair it is so perfect,"_ she thinks to herself.

"Uhh…Meredith about that question you asked me earlier I….I think I have an answer."

"What is it Derek?"

"The reason I'm always in your room is…."

"Dr. Shepard?" a nurse asks.

"Yes what is it?" he answers irritated.

"We need you in the ambulance bay there is an oncoming trauma."

"Ok I'll be there in a minute."

"Meredith…."

"Derek go it's ok I understand I'm a doctor remember."

"Ok I'll be by when I'm done."

Derek leaves the room sad he was ready to tell her about his feelings and he was also ready to ask her out. He was wondering if he could get up the courage to answer her question again.

"It seemed like he was ready to answer! Why did he have to get called away right now?" she said angrily.


End file.
